The ghosts of Manhatten
by Rinoa 1234
Summary: When Alice comes to Manhatten,she doesn't know,that ghosts,wizards and monsters live there too. She meets the ghost Katie,who is since 5 Years hexed. An adventure begins,when Alice makes the decision to help the ghosts to take their humanity back.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was a dark night and many people were on the streets. Like normals persons they walked and laughed. But suddenly they disappeared. The question is:Why? Why want people that they are invisible,why want they that in a city like Manhatten live more ghosts than human. This people now what they are and that a bane is on them,but who the person who did this to them is ,is unknown. Will there be any changes to change this? Will there be a possibility to cancel this bane and give this people their humanity back. A city like Manhatten has many secrets and a unknown mystery. Monster,Wizards and ghost are only a few of them.


	2. Characters

Characters:

Demi Lovato as Alice Santiago

Selena Gomez as Katie Smith

Taylor Swift as Miranda Evans

Anne Hathaway as Lousiana Black

Logan Lerman as Matthew Bennett

Nick Jonas as Chris Anderson

Julia Roberts as Evelyn Carter

Joe Jonas as Steve Anderson

David Henrie as Justin Connor


	3. The car trip

It was a sunny day,when Alice,her mother and her sister sat in their Alfa Romeo Julietta and were on the way to Manhatten. They lived for 5 Years in LA and now the time was right for a move. Alice hated this very much,because she had met a lot of girls,who were nice to her and with whom she chumed now?She had to begin again with everything. A new school,a new town and a new life were expecting had tried to convince her mother not to leave the city, but it was bootless. Her mother never accepted her decisions and nothing could change this fact.

"How long does it take to arrive to Manhatten?",she asked but didn't anticipate her look from the window. Her mother waited a while and then gave an answer to her.

"I think,that we have to drive more or less 20 minutes, and for our new house 40 minutes,but I am not sure." Alice only said a "hmm" and fetched her cellphone out to call her best friend Annabeth. Annabeth was in the same age like her,she was 17. She heard a tired voice and was just in the moment sure,that she woke her up.

"Hi Annabeth",she said with a bored voice.

"You sound terrible,what's the matter?"

"I move to a strange city without any knowledge about it,that's the matter."

For a few second her best friend kept silent and sighed.

"A know it's hard, but you have to think about good things. When you only think about what's bad you will never be ready for a new city."

"I **will **never be ready for it,because I miss my home, my room, my friends ,even my school."

Alice was surprised by the things she said. Okay everything was right, but school? That was a bit disproportionate and something,which she never would say in a normal day. Oh right that was not a normal day,how could it be. It was the day at which she had to destroy everything,which was perfect.

"Are you hearing me? Alice,where are you?"

"In Manhatten",she answered and was sure that this was right.

"Okay,we talk later! And you,don't think about bad things,you know..."

"When I think about bad things I will never be ready for a new city."

"Right,so by then"

It had been a short conversation,but Annabeth had motivated her for new hoped,that the beginning would be easier with it.


	4. Noises in the night

At this night Alice couldn't sleep well, because of the excitement. It was a new city and she didn't know anybody here. For her sister was everything okay, because she was 5 years old and hadn't have so much friends in Los Angeles. For Alice was this new situation difficult and something for which she wasn't ready. She turned and thought about her new life. The school would begin after 5 days, until then she had to find new friends. Suddenly she stood up and walked into the living room. In this room was a television, a couch, a dining table and five chairs. The wall was painted dark blue and the furniture was light-collored. Alice sat on the couch and switched the tv on. Her favourite series Vampire diaries was on tv and because she wasn't tired she made the decision to watch it. While she watched it, she called her best friend Annabeth, who was tired like in the morning. But then she heard a noise in the back. First she didn't do anything, but then the noise recured and Alice relized that it was not in the outside. She thought that it could be made by Annabeth.  
"Annabeth? Is this sound coming from you?"  
"Which sound?"  
" Are you walking? Or are you doing something?"  
"I am lieing on my bed"  
She realized that it came from this room and was close by her.  
She stood up and looked around, but couldn't see anybody.  
„Hello? Is there anybody?", she asked. Nobody gave an answer and so she sat down. Annabeth was fallen asleep, so Alice displayed her phone.  
A few minutes later she heard a voice,which said:"Ohh no!" and then something fell. Alice jumped up and walked to the place where the noice came from. She saw only a vase which was in pieces on the ground. The water which had been in it was absorbed from the carped and the flowers lied on it. Alice looked around but she couldn't see anybody who could be the "offender". Alice never has believed on magic but in this moment happened something which could only happen when magic is in the game. In front of her appeared a girl. She had a nervous impression and didn't dare to look up to Alice. Alice didn't say anything, the strange girl did the same. What did the girl thought in this situation? And Alice? What was on her mind? They waited a long time and then Alice asked the 1 million question.  
"Who are you?!"  
The girl was silent, thought a bit and gave than her answer.  
" I am Katie and the owner of this house."


	5. The story of Katie

Alice had a lump in her throat and couldn't say anything. For a while they only stared at each other. Then Alice broke the silence and said:" You're lying, I don't believe you."

Katie teared up and then spoke under her breath:" I know that this is too much to understand, but when you listen..."

"I will not listen to you! You, you **witch**."

"I am not a witch and not a wizard, I am normal."

"Sure and how did you do this with the appearence without walking?!"

"I was invisible and in the moment when you looked to the direction where I was, I was visible again"

Alice laughed, it was a sure-I-listen-say-what-you-want-but-I-don't-believe-you laugh and Katie understood that it was hopeless to retune her.

"I know that you don't believe me,but when you listen to my hole story you will understand."

„I will not listen to your „story" because I don't know who you are."

„Okay your point, but everything what I say is true and I will not lie when I narrate my story."

Alice reflected on it and then she asked:" And you will not lie to me?"

Katie shook her head and then sat down.

"Okay, I listen, but don't forget that you promised me not to lie."

"Five years ago when I was 12 I walked into a forest. First it was exciting to see so much trees and everything was so beautiful."

While Alice listened, Katie visualized everything in der head.

" I went so much into it that I got lost. A bunch of times I spined round. Suddenly I heard a voice and ran so fast as I could. But then there was a women. She was old, older than me and you. She had a young and beautiful face, but a dark and algid voice. I was petrified that she would do something to me. I asked worried:" What want you do to me?" She smiled and said:" I think something that won't make you happy!" I didn't know what to do. I wanted to run, but my feet didn't listen to me. And where could I go? I didn't know where I was. Without any warning she made something terrible. She spoke words and the echo was so loud that I kept my ears shut. The wind blew everywhere. I couldn't see her anymore and then I fainted. When I woke up she was away. I walked and walked and eventually I found my home. I rang the bell and my mother opened the door, but she couldn't see me. She looked around and then she closed the door. I stand in front of the window and tried to speak with her, but she thought that she went mad. My parents , the police and our neighbours looked for me. My mother was so sad and she didn't believe that I was invisible. Months later they moved away and I stayed here, without a knowledge about this women and how I could be a human are other ghosts too who have the same life like me. They life here in Manhatten but also in LA or other citys."

Alice had listened to every word Katie had spoken and didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry!", she said and caressed her arm.

"Can I help you? I would do everything to help you!"

"You can't help me, there is nothing to do.I think that this bane can't be removed anymore."

Alice stood up and thought.

"There has to be something to do. You can't be until your life's end a spirit. I want to help."

"I don't know who this women was and how a bane can be broked."

"We will find a way. I promise you I **will **find a way. "

"Really?You would do that?"

"Yes, I will help you and the others too."


	6. An old friend and a confused mother

The four days passed very fast and it was time to go to school. Alice had spoken every night with Katie while she was a human. But now she couldn't be awake nights because of school. She had spoken about their lifes, hobbys and friends. The first day at school was exiting. Alice met new persons and with some of them she had a little small talk. The school was big and very modern. There were some groups of students in which they were in the breaks. There were for example "the environmentalists" who wanted to help the nature. And then "the nerds" who wanted to do something with computer every time. And of course "the kings and queens" who were the most popular students at school and liked to bully the persons who were not like them. Alice was none of them. There were of couse more groups but Alice was not fussed about this. It was the end of the school day. While Alice walked to her locker she heard a boy shouting her name. She stopped and turned around. Yes, there was a boy, who had blue eyes and brown hair. She looked confused but didn't go away. He came to the place where she stood and then he said:" You're Alice, right?" She nooded and thought terrible things. Who was that boy? Had something terrible happened? Why did he know her? "I'm Matthew by the way and your neighbor", he said and smiled.

Now she smiled too and shook hands with him. Then they walked together to her locker and had a small conversation.

"You live in the house of the Smiths."

"Yes I do, but why is this so special?"

"The Smiths and my family were friends and I was a friend of Katie until the day she diasappeared."

" I didn't know this.",she lied. Of course she knew about Katie and how she had disappeared. The boy looked like to be really sad.

"Were you good friends?",she asked and looked at him.

"Yes,we played everyday when we were kids and later when we were older we talked about school and studied together."

"That seems to be a really good friendship."

"I now that it isn't "special", but we were friends and I hope that we both can be it too."

"Okay, why not?"

Alice walked to the school bus and got in. At home she ate with her mother and than spoke in her room with Katie.

"Today I have met a old friend of yours",she said while she wanted to sit down.

"Really?Who was it? Emily or Josephine, or Katniss?"

"No, his name was..."

"He? You mean that you met a boy who was a friend of me?"

"Yes, his name was Matthew and I guess that he and his family are our neighbors."

" Matthew Bennett?`He remembers me?!",Katie said exsited. Alice was surprised why was this so shocking?

"You mean that you thought that he doesn't remember you?"

"Of course I thought this. We were friends yes, but it's five years ago. Not every person would remember someone who disappeared without any word to anybody."

"That's true."

"And what have he said about me?"

"That you two were good friends when you were kids and later good schoolmates."

"Did you say him where I'm now?"

"No,should I?"

Suddenly Alice's mother came into the room and looked confused when she saw that her daughter spoke with the air.

"With who are you speaking?"

"Ähmm..."

* * *

I would be happy about Reviews J

In the next chapter:

„There are some rules which have to be followed by ghosts"

„You lied to me"

„I have a feeling which says that you know where Katie is."

„One person too, who will be the sacrifice of my next magic!"


	7. answers and lies

Alice looked at her mother and then to her telephone,which was on her desk.  
"I have spoken with Melina...a girl in my class."  
"Really and where is she?"  
"Mom I called her with my mobile phone a few minutes ago, but she didn't answered so I have left a message and you heard it." Her mother nodded and then said:" I have to go to LA because of job, so please stay at home and go nowhere. "  
"Your job?Mum what happened?"  
"Nothing terrible, but said that there is a problem with my cancellation, so I have to go and put everything in order."  
"Okay, I will stay at home and dad? Will he be here?"  
"I don`t think so, he will meet some old friends in Santa Barbara."  
"And why?" Alice got up and looked confused to her mother.  
"Because he missed them a lot and wants to spent a few hours with them, is this so unbelievabel?"  
"Okay, can I please be alone now?" Her mother didn't say anything, but left her room.  
"Why are you so nervous? Is something not in order?"  
"My dad has no friends in Santa Barbara and that makes me nervous. Why will he go to Santa Barbara ?My mother didn't cancell her job she only transfered her jobplace to Manhatten. I don't understand it."  
"I don't think that they would lie to you! It was only a musunderstanding..."  
"No!" Alice stood up and then said :" Could you make anything for me?!"  
"Yes, I think are you...?"  
"Could you organize a meeting with the other ghosts here?"  
"What? You want to meet them?"  
"We want to help every ghost here and LA, so we have to meet them, or I."  
"I don`t know if this is possible, there are some rules ghosts have to follow, so I can`t promise anything."  
"Please try to do it, it's really important for this action." Katie nodded , but Alice couldn't see that, so she whispered a litte "Yes". While this happened, The mother of Katie went outside. She couldn't see the women who stood behind the tree and looked at the house.  
"Now I have a new sacrifice for my magic!Ohh Alice you should think twice what you do next?" Nobody could hear it, but her laugh was really dark and her look also. This women was young,but her darkness made her older. Now it was clear what her next aim was and one question was in the air: Would anybody be strong enough to stop her?


End file.
